1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to marine apparatus, and more particularly to apparatus for marine canvas and other flexible shelters.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many marine vessels utilize canvas and other flexible materials as a temporary shelter. Windows made of a clear, flexible plastic are often provided with the canvas, or as an alternative to canvas, to improve visibility. The plastic windows and canvas are commonly supported by a framework which usually is made of a non-corrosive material such as aluminum or stainless steel. On days when the sun is strong or the temperature is high, the metal framework is known to become very hot. The plastic windows sometimes touch the hot metal framework and singe due to the high temperature of the metal. The clear plastic becomes discolored and damaged. This damage to the plastic window is unsightly, can cause cracking, and is costly to repair.
Inventions intended to solve this problem have included mesh-like material that is adapted to fit over and cover the metal framework. The mesh-like material is intended to prevent direct contact between the plastic windows and the hot metal. The mesh-like material must be fitted for, and attached to, each particular framework, and can be quite burdensome to install. All canvases, including the canvas top, must be removed from the framework to install the mesh over the entire framework and its fittings. It would be desirable to provide an alternative apparatus to separate the plastic windows from the hot framework members.